February 20
1920 Syracuse Herald- Y.M.H.A. Quintet Will Battle All-Syracuse For Championship Schwarzer Is Likely To Play With Y.M.H.A.; Now Coaches Team And May Work Against All-Syracuse; They Claim City Title; Clubs Will Meet For Championship Late In March The Y.M.H.A. basketball team, claimants of the Central New York basketball championship, has succeeded in arranging a series with the All-Syracuse aggregation for the latter part of March. It appears likely that Joe Schwarzer, now acting as coach of the Y.M.H.A. team, will play with the club in that important series, and many followers of the game give the Hebrew five an even chance for victory in the game with Crisp and his stars. The Y.M.H.A. has played 16 games this season, of which it has won 15, the only game it lost being dropped by a score of 29 to 28 to the Utica Knights of Columbus, recognized as one of the best independent teams of the state. Only a few teams in the vicinity have been able to put up a close battle in games with the Y.M.H.A. five, the season’s record showing a total of 554 points for the club as compared with 287 for its opponents. This is an average of a little better than 34 points to the game for the Y.M.H.A. boys and less than 18 points to the game for the opponents. The addition of Schwarzer to the team for its important series would strengthen the Y.M.H.A. club by at least 30 percent. He is probably the best individual player that Syracuse has developed in 10 years. ---- Buffalo To Play Locals On March 2 Series Between Syracuse And orioles Lengthened To Five Games; Next In Bison City; Schedule Of Crisp’s Team Also Includes Centrals Of Rochester The All-Syracuse basketball team will play a series of five games with the Buffalo Orioles instead of the three games originally planned upon. With each team having one victory to its credit, the clubs have signed to meet in two more already, the next game to take place in Buffalo on March 1, being followed the next night by a court battle here. The All-Syracuse men resume work on the court Saturday, when they journey to Ogdensburg to meet the fast club there. The All-Syracusans have not been able to use the Armory for the last ten days, but the men have been practicing together on small courts and Manager Crisp says the rest will help rather than harm the team. Next Wednesday night they will play in Syracuse with the Lafayette five of Pittsburg as their probable opponents. On Saturday, February 28, the Beechnuts of Canajoharie will be played here provided Jack Nolls and his fellow Mohawk players, who play with Canajoharie, are not booked for a league game. Then comes the important clash with the Orioles, and that will be followed with a visitation from the Cortland Sodality five, a quintet which has not been defeated this season. On March 13 the Centrals of Rochester, which team was defeated last night by the West Virginia college team, is booked for a game here. The management of the local quintet is endeavoring to obtain permission to stage a series between the Syracuse University varsity team and the All-Syracusans at the close of the season. Syracuse Post Standard- Buffalo Orioles To Play Here On March 2 Local Team To Meet Seven Strong Fives In Next Four Weeks; Ogdensburg, Orioles, Centrals Of Rochester, Cortland Sodality And Syracuse University On Schedule After a 10-day rest the All-Syracuse basketball team will resume its quest for the basketball championship at Ogdensburg next Saturday night in a contest with the Company I team of that place. The Northern New York basketeers gave Jim Tormey and his mates one of their sternest tests at the State Armory several weeks ago, the locals emerging from a hard struggle on the long end of a 10 to 3 score. Manager Wilbur Crisp is negotiating with the Lafayette five of Pittsburgh, champions of Pennsylvania, for a game at the State Armory next Wednesday night. In case he is unable to land this plum he will match his athletes with the strong Frankfort Independents. Negotiations are pending for a tussle with the Beechnut five at the State Armory next Saturday night. The Beechnuts earlier in the campaign held the locals to a 20 to 17 victory. The much discussed series with the Buffalo Orioles for the state championship will be resumed March 1 when the All-Syracuse team meets the Orioles on their home court. The next night, March 2, the Orioles will return to Syracuse for their second appearance in this city. The final game of the series, which has been extended to five games at the demand of Al Heerdt, manager of the Orioles, will be played on a neutral court either in Buffalo or Syracuse. The toss of a coin after the fourth game here will decide which city lends the deciding court in case each team wins a game in the two contests scheduled. On March 3 the undefeated Cortland Sodality five will visit Syracuse for a battle at the State Armory. The Cortland basketeers have made a wonderful record this season, successfully competing against the best teams in the country and they will bring a big delegation of home fans to witness the struggle. March 11 the All-Syracuse five plays a return game at Cortland and on March 13 the Centrals of Rochester will oppose Crisp’s combination on the State Armory floor at Rochester. Arrangements were virtually completed yesterday for a series of games with the Syracuse University quintet, the first of which will be played on the Archbold gymnasium court March 18. Other dates for the series are pending and will be announced within the next week. The second game of the series with the Rochester Centrals will be played in this city on March 21. Reports that owners of the All-Syracuse basketball team are seeking a franchise in the State League are without foundation of truth. No effort has been made, and none will be unless the league is reorganized, realigned and made to conform with the policies under which the All-Syracuse team is operated. The management is satisfied with results under the present system of arrangements and no change is contemplated, either for this season or this campaign of 1920-1921, according to interested parties. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Youngstown Faces Nationals Tonight Syracusans Open Drive For Playoff; Have Seven Games On Home Court Back home again for its next three games the Syracuse National basketball team hopes to open a drive which will clinch a National League playoff berth with first opposition coming from the Youngstown Bears at the Jefferson Street Armory tonight. Youngstown has practically been eliminated from playoff contention, but the Bears hold a two to one game edge over the Nats in the season’s series between the two teams. Monday night the Bears scored 36 points in the final 10 minutes of play to whip the second place Fort Wayne Zollners. Leading the Youngstown invasion is Milt Ticco who is among the high scorers in the loop, having amassed 373 points in his team’s first 30 games. Ticco played college basketball for Adolph Rupp at the University of Kentucky. Another high point man in the Bear lineup is Bernie Mehen, who also has surpassed the 300 mark, tallying 302 points in his first 30 starts. Syracuse returned home late last night from a road trip which saw the team beaten by Indianapolis after one-point victory and loss by the same margin in its other two games. Jerry Rizzo, who was slowed down for the last two weeks with a sore heel, recovered his early season scoring power on the road trip and bested the 10-point mark in each game of the trip. He and Mike Novak carried the bulwark of the Syracuse attack with Steve Sharkey tossing in some vital baskets. Tonight’s contest is the first of seven remaining on the Nats home schedule while four games are still to be played on the road. At home Syracuse will face Youngstown, Moline, Anderson, Fort Wayne and Rochester once and Sheboygan twice in that order, while on the road the team must play Toledo, Rochester, Detroit and Sheboygan. Moline, which is in a tie with Syracuse for fourth place, has 11 games left with a home series including games with Toledo, Youngstown, Indianapolis, Oshkosh and Sheboygan, while on the road the club must meet Rochester, Syracuse, Detroit, Chicago, Sheboygan and Oshkosh. A preliminary to tonight’s main tilt finds the Air-Cooled Motors quint facing the Happy Hearts at 7:30 PM. 1955 Syracuse Herald American- Farley’s 30-Foot Jump Shot Beats Knicks, 80 To 78 Nats Now Lead By 3 Games; Series Resumes Here At Memorial Dick Farley’s leaping 30-foot jump shot at the final whistle elevated the Nats to a timely 80-78 triumph over the New York Knickerbockers, and into a three game lead in the Eastern Division National Basketball Association chase here last night. The same teams clash in the Syracuse War Memorial this afternoon, and if the battling Nat squad can take another they will just about clinch the flag. Rookies carried the brunt of the burden all the way for the Nats. Farley, in addition to his climatic basket totaled 14 points while Jim Tucker played by far his best game as a Syracusan finishing with 10 markers and garnering some invaluable rebounds at decisive moments. John Kerr was top Syracuse scorer with 17. The Nats trailed most of the game, once by as many as 11 points and they found Dolph Schayes benched with five personal fouls early in the second half. Farley’s sensational game breaker was almost unbelievable. Only three seconds remained on the clock with the count tied at 78-78 when Carl Braun knocked a Nat pass out of bounds at midcourt. Earl Lloyd took the ball at the sideline and passed to Seymour, Paul fed Farley who leaped with his shot which swished the cords. Nat players carried Farley on their shoulders to the dressing room. It was the first time in history that Syracuse had won a contest on the 69th Regiment Armory Floor and it marked the third win over the Knicks in New York in four starts this season. The loss ended a Knick streak at six in a row. The Nats trailed by seven points at 61-55 but came battling back on two jump shots by Tucker and finally knotted the count again with seven minutes to play at 68-68. King netted five straight points but the Knicks rallied to tie it again at 73-all. Tucker jumped in a basket. Gallatin countered with a set and Farley dropped in a layup and the Nats led 77-75. Schayes added a foul point but Gallatin countered with a hoop to make it 78-77 with 1:07 to play. Both squads showed the tension and Gallatin missed a free throw with 45 seconds to play but then netted the tying point with eight seconds left. This set the stage for a throbbing finish. Although Syracuse now leads by three games, its advantage in the loss column is only two, so the Knicks can get back in the thick of the battle with a victory today. They have beaten Syracuse once in the Memorial already this season. Two New Yorkers shared game scoring laurels. Nat Clifton hit for 22 points and Ray Felix added 21. Felix scored only one point when Tucker took over the guarding assignment in the final period. For Syracuse Johnny Kerr was top man with 17, but four other Nats were in double figures. Syracuse outscored their hosts 29-27 from the field despite a six minutes’ scoring lapse in the first period when they fell behind, 23-14. NEW YORK: Clifton (9-4-22), Braun (4-6-14), Gallatin (4-3-11), Felix (6-9-21), Shue (0-0-0) Baechtold (1-0-2), McGuire (3-2-8), Peterson (0-0-0) Cook (0-0-0), Turner (0-0-0) TOTALS (27-24-78). SYRACUSE: Schayes (3-6-12), Lloyd (1-2-4), Kerr (7-3-17), Rocha (2-1-5), King (5-1-11), Seymour (1-3-5), Farley (6-4-16), Tucker (4-2-10) TOTALS (29-22-80). Score at halftime- New York 43, Syracuse 38. Officials- Borgia and Nichols. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 20 Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker